


Leader Angel

by peralinthebuilding



Series: Angel Chan [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angel Wings, Bang Chan-centric, Gen, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Or do they?, angel!chan, but the members don't know about it, so chan is an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peralinthebuilding/pseuds/peralinthebuilding
Summary: He trusted his members with his life. They were his family, his friends, his whole universe. He trusted them but he was so afraid. They went through a lot together, that’s a fact. He was their leader, he knew them well, but he was still scared of how they’d react if they knew he wasn’t completely human.- A quick story about angel Chan being a sweetheart -
Series: Angel Chan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974451
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	Leader Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a little quickly so I apologize if it's bad. I had this idea in mind for a long time and the other day on twitter, someone called Chan 'Leader angel' and the 'Archangel of kpop' and it's the spark that ignited my imagination haha
> 
> English isn't my main language so I'm sorry if some sentences are.. awkward?
> 
> I hope you like it! Don't hesitate to leave a comment, I'm open to constructive criticism. There's always room for improvement !! Thank you~~

Chan always appreciated his alone time. It was the only moment where he could truly be himself and let out that breath he was constantly holding. He could show all the features he was constantly hiding. Chan had wings. Angel wings. Magnificent and throning proudly behind his back. But they weren’t white and feathery like you would expect angel wings to be. For starters, they didn’t come out of his back directly, they weren’t physically linked to him. They were more of a comforting presence hovering behind him at all times. And they were made of light, thus illuminating the empty studio with a blue hue. He was looking silently at his reflection on the recording room's window. He could see the thread of light glowing gently behind his back, lighting up here and there. It was like fire, it changed constantly, flickering to life right between his shoulder blades, spreading out over his shoulder and on the sides to finally die out, creating edges similar to feathers.

Chan sighed. Hiding them was exhausting… Not physically: he could hide them in a snap of his fingers. But he always felt naked without them at his back. Eventually, he got used to it, but he still felt like he was constantly holding a breath, that he could only release when he stopped hiding them. The truth is he was tired of having to hide them. He trusted his members with his life. Minho, Felix, Jisung, Changbin, Seungmin, Jeongin and Hyunjin. They were his family, his friends, his whole universe. He trusted them but he was so afraid. They went through a lot together, that’s a fact. He was their leader, he knew them well, but he was still scared of how they’d react if they knew he wasn’t completely human.

Chan always wanted to do good, it was his nature. He was an angel. And he was still learning so much. Maybe he made some mistakes but he never did anything with the goal to hurt someone. Never. His fans often told him he was like an angel. Always caring for others, always putting them before himself. Seeing he helped that many people made him so happy. It was his reason to be. An angel’s purpose was to make sure everyone was happy and safe. And he found the perfect way to do it. Music has always been enrapturing to him. The way sounds and voices could come together in a certain pattern to create something so beautiful to the mind. He loved how diverse music could be. He loved it all. And he was so glad he met people who shared this interest. He can hardly believe the music they made together, reached that many people and helped them through their problems.

Chan sighed again. It was one of those days where he felt down for no particular reason. He made his wings disappear into thin air and made sure they were gone before going out of the studio and closing the door behind him. He didn’t even feel like working. He just needed- He didn’t know exactly what he needed right now, but he knew he wanted to be home…

Once he was home, he made a beeline to his bed without paying much attention to Hyunjin, Felix and Seungmin in the living room. But they did pay attention to him. It was unusual to see him come back home this early. After practice, Chan said he’ll stay back to work a bit while everyone went home. But here he was. The three boys looked at each other confused and a bit worried. Felix stood up and followed his leader’s footsteps which led him to a closed door. He knocked gently on it.

“Chan hyung?”

He knew that the room would be empty except for Chan. His roommates Minho and Changbin both went out with Jisung to buy pizzas for everyone. He didn’t hear an answer, so he knocked again with more force. Still nothing he went for the doorknob but as soon as he tried to open the door, he heard a loud sound from inside the room. The door was locked and Felix was even more worried.

“Chan are you ok? What’s happening? Why is the door locked?”

He heard noises coming from the room for a few seconds until it suddenly turned quiet.

“I’m good. I’m- great! Don’t worry.”

“It sounded like something fell... Wait. Did you fall from your bed ?”

“No, no I didn't. It’s- It’s nothing.”

Felix sighed, he knew Chan like the back of his hand. Felix guessed something wrong must’ve happened in the studio and Chan was beating himself over it when it was probably not his fault. It happened too many times already…

“Can you open the door ?”

Silence.

“Chan, please open up.”

“No.”

His voice cracked. Felix was close to panicking now as Chan sounded like he was crying.

“Please hyung, open the door, you’re worrying me.”

Almost immediately, the lock on the door clicked and it opened just enough for Felix to see chan’s face but not his body. The room was fully lit, more than usual, but he didn’t pay too much attention to it. He was more worried about Chan. He seemed to hide behind the door and lean just to show his face. He looked rather normal, he wasn’t crying. Felix’s worry turned into confusion. What exactly was he doing? Felix pushed the door a bit, hoping to get in but he met heavy resistance from chan.

“Can I come in ?”

“No.”

“Why ?”

Silence. Realization dawned on Felix’s mind.

“Oh my god- Were you- oh I’m sorr-”

Chan quickly understood where Felix's mind went and he blushed a heavy shade of red.

“NO! No, I wasn’t- oh god, no.”

Felix laughed at chan’s reaction and smiled at him.

“Then why? You’d still be in the studio if you wanted to work on something top-secret.”

“It's- I can’t-”

Chan’s mind was running a hundred miles per hour to find an excuse. The truth is as soon as the angel came back home he felt so weak, and he started struggling to keep his wings hidden. When he saw his room was empty, he jumped in and locked the door. He was panicking, it never happened to him. He always could control it. He thought cleaning the room would change his mind, but he was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Felix knock on the door. Chan only reacted when he tried to open it. It surprised him so much that he dropped the mug he was holding. He panicked so much that whenever he tried to clean it up, he dropped something else until he just stopped to answer Felix.

Eventually, he had to open the door, but he still couldn’t hide his wings. They were shining a bright yellowy light because of his panicked state. That’s why he turned all the lights on, in hope that the light from his wings would mingle with the light from the room, and go unnoticed, which worked wonders.

Felix understood he wouldn't be getting anything out of his hyung. At least not now.

“You just want to be alone for a bit.”

Felix said more as a fact than a question. Chan simply nodded. The angel watched him walk away. His mind was in shambles. His heart told him Felix wouldn't judge him, he would understand. But his conscience told him that showing anyone what he was, was a horrible idea.

His heart spoke faster than his conscience.

“Felix ?”

He turned around curious and smiled sweetly at him. That’s when Chan made his mind up. He’ll tell him. He’ll tell all of them.

“I… I'll show you...”

He sounded so hesitant, Felix didn’t want him to feel pressured.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, it’s ok.”

“No, really I want to.”

Now he sounded way more assured. The younger walked back in his tracks and slowly pushed the door open, meeting no resistance this time. Chan didn’t know what to do. What was he supposed to say exactly? ‘So yeah I’m an angel, hi.’ He wanted a hole to open up below him and swallow him whole. So he just stood there, his face hidden in his hands, waiting for a reaction, any reaction. When it didn’t come he was afraid Felix was gone. He started to panic again. He should have never done it, it was a huge mist-

His thoughts stopped immediately when he felt something touch his left wing. His eyes shot open and he looked up. Felix was on his left side gawking at his wings and slowly letting his hand run through the threads of light, watching them turn red at the contact and fade away to their original soft yellow color when he let go. He kept doing it over and over again, mesmerized. Soon Chan couldn’t hold it anymore. He let a giggle out.

“Please stop, it- it tickles.”

Felix seemed to go out of his dazed state and looked at Chan’s face. Then at his wings. Then at Chan again. His eyes were glassy and his face could be read like an open book. He was worried. So so worried. Felix simply smiled.

“They’re even more beautiful than last time.” He said dreamingly, his hand reaching hesitantly to touch the wings again.

Chan's eyes went wide. He already saw them?

“Last time ?”

“I saw you in the studio a few months ago. I forgot my bag there and I wanted to get it. It was… pretty late so I don’t think you expected anyone and you had your headphones on so you probably didn’t hear me come in.”

Chan's cheeks and ears turned a shade of pink darker and his right hand went to touch his ear like it was a reflex. He was so embarrassed. How was he supposed to react? It felt so weird to finally expose himself like this. But he also felt so good. He felt light. And Felix didn't seem to mind? Chan looked at his feet and smiled bashfully. He was so happy.

“So… Did it hurt ?”

Chan shook his thoughts away and looked up at the younger, confused.

“When you fell from heaven ?” Felix continues with a smug smile on his face.

Chan rolled his eyes and playfully hit him on his shoulder.

“Oh my god- get out.”

Felix chuckled.

“Right, I need to collect my due. Jisung owes me 5000 wons." Felix snickered "That night, I recorded you, and I showed everyone and Jisung said it was photoshopped. So we made a bet.”

Chan scoffed, amused. Of course, they did. He didn’t expect anything else from the kids.

“Were you waiting for me to tell one of you or were you going to come to me one day and ask ‘Hey chan, are you an angel?’”

“I never really thought about it honestly. I’m just happy you trusted me in the end.”

Chan sighed, contentedly. He smiled widely, dimples on full display. Felix was so endearing. He was so happy he trusted him too. He didn’t expect it to happen this way. He didn’t even expect it to happen at all.

“The others…” Chan started, unsure of how to say what he had in mind.

“I convinced Jeongin and Lee Know hyung with the video. Seungmin and Jisung didn’t believe me. And I think Changbin hyung and Hyunjin hyung saw it before as well because they weren’t very surprised when I showed them. You weren’t exactly cautious with it sometimes.”

Chan was about to say something when they heard Changbin, Minho, and Jisung coming back with dinner. Felix looked at Chan, expectantly, like he was waiting for permission to go tell them. Chan smiled at him and nodded to the door. Felix ran out of the room, giggling like a schoolgirl.

“JISUNG! Where are my 5000 wons?”

Chan sighed happily. It wasn’t a mistake at all. He should have done it sooner. He trusted his members with his life. Minho, Felix, Jisung, Changbin, Seungmin, Jeongin and Hyunjin. They were his family, his friends, his whole universe. He trusted them and he wasn’t afraid anymore. They went through a lot together, that’s a fact. He was their leader, he knew them well, and he knew they loved him just as much as he loved them, human or not totally.


End file.
